


He Did It.

by klqine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klqine/pseuds/klqine
Summary: a little drabble based off of what kurt says in 5.13 <33“i can say without a doubt that your dad saved my life. little hepburn and tracy wouldn’t have a daddy if it wasn’t for your dad.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	He Did It.

_June 21st, 2020_. Father's Day, as a matter of fact. 

Finally, there she was. Tracy Elizabeth Anderson. A small, pink bundle in Kurt's arms. He was genuinely surprised at how much she looked like him.

He took this as a moment of private time for him and his baby girl because everyone else was asleep. Rachel rested in the hospital bed after eating some snacks she'd been craving, Jesse dozed off in the chair while listening to music, and Blaine was completely conked out on the guest bed after a long day of stress, but also a ton of happiness. 

She was the love of Kurt's life. At this point, he wasn't even _thinking_ about Blaine. It was Tracy and only her. 

Kurt was always hesitant to become a parent, because of all of the work and stress it probably would've caused. But once she was born, Kurt realized that this was the _happiest_ day of his life. He realized that he'd _never_ been happier before. 

As he looked down on her, he couldn't help but to think about what the near and far future held for their little family and how they would watch their little girl grow up. 

Kurt could watch her say her first words while she played with Blaine on the floor. And when she was a toddler, she'd sit on Blaine's shoulders and mess up his hair, pulling the long locks into tiny knots. 

He sat there for a moment, and began to think about the deeper things. How he used to think he’d never get to this point in his life. Having an _amazing_ husband, and a child, and a family he could call his own. 

When Kurt was a sophomore in high school, he used to think about things that were _unfathomable_ now. If it weren’t for the glee club, he wouldn’t be alive. He decided that the next time he saw Mr. Schue, he’d thank him because he wouldn’t have made it this far without him. 

The small child in Kurt's arms stretched out a little and stirred, her bright blue eyes opening slightly and her cheeks going a bit pink. 

"I love you so much, sweetheart," Kurt whispered softly. A single tear fell from his cheek and onto her pastel pink blanket.

As he wiped his tears, some realization hit Kurt that he was a _father_. It was all a little crazy to him, mainly because it’d all happened so fast. 

One minute, he was anxiously waiting with Blaine to be called in to see their daughter, and the next, he was practically on his hands and knees, uncontrollably _bawling_ because the fact that he’d made it to a point in his life that he never thought he’d make it to was just so incredible and unbelievable to him in that moment. 

Obviously, with Tracy being the most _perfect_ thing he’d ever see in his life, the idea of being a dad was even better than he originally thought. He couldn’t wait for what was to come for them. 

After all of that thinking, Kurt was getting a little tired himself. 

He looked down at his daughter one last time before his much-needed nap, and rubbed his hand across her wavy, mousy-brown hair. The baby opened her eyes back up and smiled (Kurt was _sure_ it was just a reflex smile, but it was a smile to say the least). His heart melted again. 

Kurt lied his head back on the other chair and whispered to himself, “ _you made it, Kurt Hummel_. _You really did it_ ,” before finally dozing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> for bridget, ally, freya, and the rest of the gc! <3


End file.
